Xiaolin Mutants
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: The Brotherhood decide that it is time to go up against Jean Spicer... much to the enjoyment of some of the X-men, and the dismay of others, and some just don't care.


_Disclaimer – I don't own X-men Evolution, nor do I own Xiaolin Showdown. I never thought I'd be parading this into X-men Evolution… then again, I never thought I would write a Xiaolin Showdown fanfic._

**

* * *

**

Xiaolin Mutants

Logan was sleeping blissfully in the back of the X mansion. He had decided to take a nap before anyone would think to bother him. He had pushed down his cowboy hat over his eyes. He was suddenly jarred awake by the black becoming red and his eyes snapped open.

He also found that he had within his grip one Pietro Maximoff. Within Pietro's hands was Logan's cowboy hat. Upon the boys face was a very mischievous grin. Logan narrowed his eyes at him. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Uhh… we're playing a game," Pietro said, the ridiculous smile still on this face.

"Let me guess truth or dare?" Logan said, raising an eyebrow. "You were dared to steal my hat?"

"No… actually… we're playing at being Xiaolin Warriors." Pietro commented. When Logan raised an eyebrow, he let out a sigh. "Look, it's a cartoon about these Xiaolin monks who are warriors see."

"Let me guess… there are four of them?" Logan said. "Just enough for your little band of hooligans?"

"Well… sort of… one of them is a girl…" Pietro commented.

"So, who gets to play the girl?" Logan asked.

"Uhh… Kitty does… she seems to like the show and her favorite character is the girl,"

"Let me guess… your also filming again?" Logan said.

"Of course! Why not!"

"Who exactly is everyone cast as this time?"

"Ahh, lets see, it was Todd's idea, so he's the director and filmer. OH, and he's running Fred's water pumps."

"Why does the Blob have water pumps?"

"For the same reason Kitty has a fire pump…" Pietro said, stepping away.

"What!" Logan said, snapping as he did so.

"Except hers only makes sparks as we couldn't find a real fire pump,"

"I'm glad… but what are they for?"

"Well, I told you Kitty's playing her favorite character. Kimiko has the power to control fire. Fred is playing his favorite character Omi… well, he can control water,"

"What are the other powers…" Logan said.

"I play Raimundo… the Dragon of air… because I can make tornadoes by running really fast… and as for Lance, guess…"

"Let me guess… the earthshaker is actually playing what else, an earthshaker?"

"Yeah… that's kind of why we need your hat," Pietro said, watching Logan blink once. "See… Lance is playing Clay, who's a cowboy from Texas…"

"I get it… what else have you borrowed?"

"Well, the hat is because Lance refused to ear Scott's bathrobes… Kitty's using hers… we could never find one to fit Fred and I'm keeping Evan's," Pietro commented. "Oh… and we borrowed the Professor's bathrobes… with him in them of course."

"Why exactly did you need to borrow the Professor,"

"Well, we needed someone to play Master Fung, the dojo master,"

"Wow… he must be having so much fun,"

"That's alright… you get to play Master Dashi,"

"Who?"

"He created the Shen Gong Wu… for example, the Ten Ton tunic, it makes you way tons and is an awesome defense against attacks,"

"And what if I don't want you to have my Shen Gong Wu?"

"You're dead, so you can't do anything about it," Pietro said.

"I see…"

"Plus, Kurt was willing to volunteer for the Shen Gong Wu of teleportation, called the Furry of the Transference. We tried to get Storm to simulate a showdown, but she refused as rain in the mansion isn't a good thing… though Freddy's going to get it wet with his water pumps anyways."

"Who else plays what?"

"Scott is a Jack Bot… I mean Jean Bot with Laser eyes and Evan is one with spike launchers. Also, Jean is Jack Spicer and Wuya because one of Jack's experiments happens to have gone wrong and combined the two together, forming Jean Spicer…"

"Why do I get the feeling you guys are trying to pick on certain people? And what about Rouge?"

"She's playing a Jean Bot that Kitty… I mean Kimiko reprogrammed."

"Mystique?"

"She's Katnappe… we already filmed tying her up,"

"I see… well, have fun," Logan said, grabbing a news paper and falling asleep. "Why does Xiaolin Warriors sound so familiar."

**M**

Jean heard a loud thump on her door. More of, she heard a person saying the knocking sound. "Bang, bang!"

"She then got up from her bed and went to the door, opening it to find Rouge standing there with her mouth cupped in her hands. "Alright Rouge, what do you want?"

"Aye… want… all… your … Shen… Gong… Wu…" Rouge said in a very robotic way.

"Very funny Rouge. What exactly are you supposed to be?"

"I am… a reprogrammed… Jean Bot,"

"What!" Jean said, anger in her eyes and voice.

"Look… do aye have to zap you, are you willing to come?" Rouge said, talking normally all of a sudden.

"Tell me it isn't one of their games.

"Aye have to say… yes,"

"I'm going to kick some scrawny… and fat… buts out of the mansion."

"Ohh… good line… it sounds like what we pictured Jean Spicer" Todd said. "I'm glad we're already filming this, huh Dojo?"

Todd waived a piece of cute hose in front of the camera. Jean raised an eyebrow at him. "Please tell me that isn't a piece of the mansions hose?"

"No… we cut it off the one at home. Lance is using the one from here to try to lasso the chandelier,"

"Lance?" Jean said, somewhat surprised. She quickly hurried to the stairs while Todd hopped after her. Rouge walked normally until she got to the stairs then began moving like a robot again. "Rouge!"

But she found herself distracted by what was going on down below. Kitty and Fred were wearing some sort of strange devices on their backs. Kurt was up on the chandelier in a Buddha position. Pietro was wheeling the Professor around the down stairs area.

Everyone except Lance and Kurt were wearing bathrobes. Lance had somehow managed to hook a watering hose up to the chandelier and was giving it experimental tugs, as if he were going to climb it. He was also wearing a hat that looked vaguely like Logan's.

"Here… let me do that Lance… I mean Clay," Freddy commented.

"Fred, don't!' Lance said, suddenly pulling Kitty out of the way. Kurt teleported to the ceiling surface just as the chandelier, with some ceiling, came down and hit Fred on the head.

"Oww!" Fred said.

"Now how are we going to get the Shen Gong Wu of Transference," Kitty said.

"Fuzzy of Transference," Kurt said.

"Dojo," four voices said from down below. The other person yelled for help.

"Uhh… well, duh," Todd said, holding up the piece of hose as if it was real. "I believe that its ability is *cough* teleportation."

"Oh… my cue," Kurt said, teleporting down to the ground. "Come and get me!"

Suddenly there were four people chasing after Kurt… well, more of three as Pietro was still pushing the professor around. It was also at this point that Scott and Evan decided to show themselves from the kitchen.

"Hey… guys… what… oh, that's what that sound was," Evan said, shaking his head.

"You guys knock it off!"

"Get the Jean Bots!" Lance suddenly yelled in a bad attempt at a Western accent. Suddenly, all four turned on them. Pietro pulled out a cardboard sword from in between the Professor and the back of the seat of his wheelchair.

"Sword of the Storm!" Pietro yelled, suddenly running around Evan and causing a whirlwind.

"Fire!" Kitty yelled, beginning to use her spark machine on Scott. Unfortunately, one of the sparks hit his shirt and actually caught it on fire. "Oops…"

"Argh!" What are you guys doing!" Scott yelled, not happy that his clothes were on fire.

"Todd! I need my pumps going," Fred said. Todd hopped up onto his back and began pumping, still filming the whole times. "Water!"

Scott found himself doused with water. Jean however found herself knocked on her butt as soon as she got down the stairs. She, Scott and Evan found themselves tied up. "This isn't funny!"

"I got the Shen Gong Wu!" Lance said, grabbing Kurt's shoulder. "We'll teleport to a place where we can get Dojo to take off."

"Uh… please tell me you morons aren't going to try to take off in the X-Jet," Scott said, causing the Professor to turn pale.

"Uh…" Lance said, also turning pale. "Actually… a place that Dojo can drive off from… Blue Fuzzy… transport us in small groups out of here!"

"Bzzt…" the Blue Fuzzy said, zapping them slowly in and out.

"Please tell me they aren't going to leave us like this," Jean commented.

"Duh..." Evan said, rolling his eyes at her. "They are… big time."

**M**

Duncan was on a street corner minding his own business when the X-van pulled up, it's windows rolled down.

"Hey! It's another Jean Bot!" Kitty said through the window.

"Get him!" the Brotherhood yelled.

Kitty and Rouge, plus Fred with Todd pumping the pump on his back began to shoot Duncan with water. Kitty had switched out her sparkler machine for safety reasons.

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses!" Kurt commented. "I am a Shen Gong Wu. I am the Furry of Transference!"

Lance, who was driving, tipped the hat that he was wearing, giving Duncan a small smirk. Duncan heard the door on the other side of the van open and then close, then repeat. The next thing he knew, his pants were falling down.

"Uhh… nice shorts," Kitty commented.

"Boxers!" Rouge hissed in her ear as the van pulled away. Duncan was about to call Jean to complain about her _friends_, but then noticed the Professor in the back, banging on the window and trying to yell for help.

_

* * *

_

Author's note –Yeah… this one was utter chaos… there are quite a few parodies that the Brotherhood are going to do where… well, they can't pull of with just the four of them… at least not well, so why not annoy certain X-men too? And why wouldn't some of the X-men want to goof off too?


End file.
